Currently, in the procedure of a wireless terminal implementing data transmission, after establishing a communication link with a wireless network, the wireless terminal enters a DCH (dedicated channel) state, and in this state, the wireless network provides a dedicated communication link used for a user of a wireless terminal equipment to send and receive data. In order to ensure that communication data may be interacted normally, after the user sends data to the wireless network side, the wireless terminal keeps an uplink (in a direction from the wireless terminal equipment to the wireless network side) power amplifier (PA for short) thereof in an ON state in a relatively long period of time. The PA may amplify power of data sent from the wireless terminal to the wireless network side. In this period of time, to ensure the quality of the link, the terminal equipment will send test report data at intervals, and the PA is turned off till the DCH link expires.
The expiration time is generally determined by the network, and is generally 10 s (seconds) to 60 s according to different models, required multiplexing methods and capacity configuration of wireless networks, and in this period of time, a conventional wireless terminal equipment turns on the PA thereof no matter whether there is data to be sent. However, from the perspective of actual use, when most terminal users use the equipment, traffic of receiving downlink services is far more than traffic of receiving uplink services, so the PA being turned on for a long period of time is no doubt a waste of electricity of the wireless terminal equipment.